A Moth's Migration
by Mothstar
Summary: A Warriors fan is suddenly turned into a cat, along with the rest of her family. Separated and now part of ThunderClan, Julie must find the rest of her family as cats to become human again. Rated T for any battles.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was dark.

In a tidy room, a lanky girl lay under messy covers. Her breathing was even, and it was apparent that she was fast asleep.

Suddenly the girl stiffened. Her eyes blinked open, and she rolled over and squinted at the clock.

The red digits read a minute till midnight.

Sitting up, the girl leaned over the headboard and peered through the blinds. Outside, it was mostly dark, except for lights in front of a few houses, including her house, and the occasional streetlamp. The girl's squinted eyes darted to and fro.

_I'm sure I heard something, _the girl thought.

She stood up and walked to her dresser. She picked up a case and opened it. Slipping her glasses over her face, she returned to the window.

"Hm," she mused in a whisper. "I thought there was something out there..."

Grabbing her flashlight off of her desk, the girl walked to her door and opened it, wincing at the squeak. It seemed even louder in the silent night. She walked cautiously down the hall, trying her best to keep the floor from creaking.

At the end of the hall was the living room. The girl headed for the bay window and pushed her head through the closed curtains.

She squinted in the light of the outside lamp in her front yard. The driveway next to it had the usual minivan. It didn't go anywhere at night. There was a large shadow around the van where the light didn't reach. It was here that the girl focused her attention.

There appeared to be a faintly glowing _thing _crouched in the minivan's shadow. The girl continued staring at it. _What could it be?_

Suddenly the figure moved, crossing the corner of the lawn where the lamp resided and moving up the front walk. It halted in front of the step that led to the landing—if you could call it a landing—where the door was.

The girl pushed the rest of her body through the curtain so she could look through the side of the bay window. The figure was staring at her with incredibly catlikeeyes.

_A cat? _the girl asked herself. _A glowing cat. Now, if _Warriors _is just a series, how could a "StarClan" cat come to my house? _The girl shook her head. _Don't be a mouse-brain. _She gave a wry smile. _Using _Warriors _jargon, again, eh? You're not a cat!_

While the girl had this thought process, the "cat" continued staring at her, barely even blinking. After the girl chuckled at herself for using "mouse-brain", she turned her attention back to the figure.

She and it stared at each other for a bit. The girl fidgeted suddenly, quite disconcerted. _Okay...there's a freaky glowing cat outside staring at me. Great. Juuuust great. Can't you just leave me alone so I can go back to bed? Please?_

As if responding to her silent question, the cat blinked.

The girl sighed. _Oh boy. You know I can't understand you, so why are you just sitting there? ! It's like you're expecting something..._

The cat blinked again.

The girl brought her palm to her upper forehead and closed her eyes. "Arrrgh! Just go away, please!" she whispered through clenched teeth.

The cat blinked yet again.

"Okay," she whispered resignedly to the window, "what do you want?"

The cat flicked its tail.

"Do you want me to come outside?" the girl asked, swallowing her impatience.

The cat gave a tiny nod. The girl recoiled slightly in disbelief. She rubbed her eyes and addressed the cat again.

"C-could you repeat that, please?" she asked.

The cat gave another nod. The girl sighed. _Imagine that. I'm obeying a random glowing cat that likes to annoy young teenagers at 12 at night._

"I'll be right back," she whispered to the window, doing a mental eye roll at herself. "Will I be outside long?"

The cat stared for a few seconds, then shook its head slightly.

The girl hurried to her room and slipped on her sneakers. At another thought, she grabbed a sweater from her open closet and put it on as she returning to the living room. Once there, she took a deep breath and unlocked the door.

She shivered as she stepped outside. Buttoning up the sweater, she looked down at the glowing cat.

"What do you want?" she whispered to it.

The cat seemingly took a deep breath. "Sit," it told her in a shrill mew.

The girl gave a double take, then sat down on the step.

"It is time," the cat murmured. "Time to give you a test that none have ever experienced before."

"Huh?"

The cat put its front paws on the step and lifted up one. It placed it gingerly on the girl's leg. "You have another name," the cat meowed, looking directly into the girl's eyes. "Not only are you Julie, you are also Mothstar, an author on FanFiction."

The girl—Julie—gave a sharp intake of breath. "H-how did you know?"

"I know," the cat breathed. "This is much easier now that you already know what you want to look like..."

Bewildered, Julie tried to scoot away. "What...what's going on?"

The cat looked at her once again. This time, its eyes were glowing white. "Good luck," it meowed. This time, Julie realized that it wasn't talking in English. It was talking in cat language, and she could understand it. And it wasn't an "it", it was a she-cat; Julie could tell by its mew. _A pale gray she-cat, _Julie thought dully. _A very pale gray she-cat. Like One-eye. _Her thoughts were wandering. Why was she so tired? And she was dizzy. She lifted her right hand off of the step and rested her forehead in it.

"Good luck," the cat murmured.

And the world exploded into white sparkles and stars.

**I wanted to thank Iceshadow of ShadowClan for betareading this! Please review!**


	2. Allegiances

**Allegiances:**

_ThunderClan:_

Leader: Dawnstar: creamy yellow-ginger she-cat with ginger tabby stripes and green eyes

Deputy: Brackentail: brown tom with gold tabby stripes and tail ringed with gold, yellow eyes

Medicine cat: Larchberry: white, pale ginger, pale blue, and pale gray patched she-cat with sky blue eyes

Warriors:

Twigclaw: pale brown tabby tom with pale green eyes

Bushfall: dark brown tabby tom with dark green-yellow eyes

Stormpelt: story dark gray tom with deep yellow eyes

Tabbystripe: brown tabby tom with white belly and paws and amber eyes

Raccoonmask: gray tabby with a black "mask" over amber eyes and a puffy tail ringed with black

Seedflash: pale brown tabby tom with dark brown stripes and a flash of white on his chest, pale green eyes

Oakpelt: dark brown tom with paler tabby stripes and yellow eyes

Tawnytuft: tawny-streaked tabby tom with tawny ear and tail tufts and green eyes

Mintshine: pale brownish-gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Dappleheart: dappled tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Petaltail: pale brown tabby-and-white she-cat with a pinky-brown tail and pale greenish amber eyes

Fernflower: dark brown tabby she-cat with a dark gold chest and paws and deep green eyes

Hazelfern: pale brown and pale gold she-cat with one gray paw and green-yellow eyes

Cinderpetal: smoky gray she-cat with splotches of barely visible black and yellow eyes

Apprentices:

Glowpaw: very pale gold she-cat with creamy white paws and muzzle and pale blue eyes, Seedflash's apprentice

Acornpaw: pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, Fernflower's apprentice

Tigerpaw: dark brown tabby tom with a white muzzle and chest and amber eyes, Tabbystripe's apprentice

Bluepaw: blue-gray she-cat with yellow eyes, Bushfall's apprentice

Molepaw: creamy brown tom with large splotches of brown and green eyes, Dappleheart's apprentice

Nightpaw: smoky gray tom with pale gray paws and dark blue eyes, Tawnytuft's apprentice

Mothpaw: dappled golden she-cat with amber-yellow eyes, Brackentail's apprentice

Queens:

Leafsky: pale brown tabby she-cat dappled with white and gray, expecting Seedflash's kits

Rainlight: pale blue-gray she-cat with a white underbelly and two white paws, expecting Stormpelt's kits

Elders:

Smokefang: old dark gray tabby tom with dark yellow eyes

Poppylight: pale brown she-cat dappled with gray and blue eyes

_WindClan:_

Leader: Swiftstar: very pale brown tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Kestrelstripe: very pale brown tabby tom with distinctive brown stripes and yellow eyes

Medicine cat: Sheepberry: small longhaired white tom with amber eyes

Warriors:

Rabbitleg: long-legged brown tom with a white chest

Archpelt: white tom with wavy black tabby markings and green eyes

Ashclaw: smoky gray tom with black flecks and amber eyes

Quickheart: pale gray and ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes

Thrushflight: pale grayish ginger tom flecked with ginger and dark gray with a dark gray chest and amber eyes

Eaglestreak: white-and-brown tom with streaked tabby markings and blue eyes

Crowshade: wiry smoky black tom with a pale gray underbelly and paws and amber eyes

Sedgebright: very pale golden brown she-cat with pale amber eyes

Blackbreeze: jet-black she-cat with silver lines on her sides and a white chest flash and blue eyes

Blossomflight: pinky-brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes

Shadepetal: smoky black she-cat with a gray muzzle and tail-tip and yellow eyes

Sproutheart: pale brown tabby she-cat with deep green eyes

Blurheart: pale gray, almost white tom with streaks of black and deep gray and blue eyes

Apprentices:

Streakpaw: white tom with streaks of black and green eyes, Quickheart's apprentice

Firepaw: pale ginger tabby tom with amber eyes, Eaglestreak's apprentice

Moorpaw: pale ginger-and-brown tabby tom with blue eyes, Archpelt's apprentice

Shinepaw: pale gold she-cat with darker flecks and bright blue eyes, Thrushflight's apprentice

Bloompaw: pale pinkish tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes, Shadepetal's apprentice

Heatherpaw: gray tabby she-cat with golden flecks and blue eyes, Crowshade's apprentice

Daypaw: creamy ginger she-cat with blue eyes, Blossomflight's apprentice

Queens:

Daisybreeze: pale tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes, expecting Thrushflight's kits

Amberheart: pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes, mother to Quickheart's kits: Swallowkit, pale gray tabby she-kit with blue eyes; and Wolfkit, dark gray tom

Elders:

Hollowstep: old dark gray and pale brown tabby tom with black paws and blue eyes

Mallowleaf: pale brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes

_RiverClan:_

Leader: Droughtstar: ginger-brown tabby tom with dark blue markings and sky blue eyes

Deputy: Willowsplash: pale brown tabby she-cat with a splash of white on her forehead and green eyes

Medicine cat: Mistberry: misty blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine cat apprentice: Berrypaw: pale brown tom with gold markings and green eyes

Warriors:

Stoneclaw: pale gray tom with green eyes

Troutstripe: brownish-gray tabby tom with pinkish gray tabby markings and pale green eyes

Floodfang: dark gray tom with stormy blue eyes

Hailfall: white tom with blue markings and ice blue eyes

Mudpelt: dark gray tom with paler paws and underbelly and yellow eyes

Owlstorm: dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Embersmoke: pale ginger tom with blue markings and amber eyes

Moonsplash: jet-black she-cat with white splashes and blue eyes

Blizzardheart: white she-cat with ginger and gold flecks and blue eyes

Softwillow: whitish pale brown tabby she-cat with white paws and pale yellow eyes

Lilycreek: pale brown she-cat streaked with black and pale gold and green eyes

Brightwing: pale gray she-cat with ginger and gold flecks and amber eyes

Blueshine: pale blue she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Splashpaw: pale brown tabby tom with pale blue and pale gold stripes and green eyes, Floodfang's apprentice

Basspaw: sturdily built dark brown tabby tom with a tinge of gold and amber eyes, Owlstorm's apprentice

Bubblepaw: pale silvery blue she-cat with blue eyes, Lilycreek's apprentice

Currentpaw: dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes, Mudpelt's apprentice

Heronpaw: white she-cat with yellow eyes, Brightwing's apprentice

Shellpaw: pale gray tom with dark yellow eyes, Stoneclaw's apprentice

Queens:

Flowerlight: pale brown tabby she-cat with white and gold markings, mother to Owlstorm's kits: Streamkit, pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes; Fishkit, dark gray tabby tom with yellow eyes; and Spottedkit, tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with sky blue eyes

Poolshine: pale blue she-cat with yellow eyes, expecting Troutstripe's kits

Elders:

Timberfall: brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Pikefang: pale tabby tom with blue eyes

Bluewillow: elderly light blue-gray she-cat with a silver muzzle and yellow eyes

_ShadowClan:_

Leader: Yellowstar: large, muscular pale gold tom with long fur and amber eyes

Deputy: Spottedheart: tortoiseshell-and-white tom with green eyes

Medicine cat: Russetleaf: dusty dark ginger she-cat with pale brown paws and amber eyes

Warriors:

Hawkpelt: gray and ginger tom with sky gray eyes

Pineclaw: dark brown tabby tom with ginger flecks and yellow eyes

Rowanfang: dusty ginger-brown tabby tom with green eyes

Sprucefall: dark gray tabby tom with green eyes

Foxtooth: dark ginger tabby tom with a long protruding tooth and amber eyes

Eggheart: creamy white tom with yellow eyes

Ravenshadow: jet black tom with a dark gray underbelly and blue eyes

Copperfoot: dark brown tom with dark gold paws and yellow eyes

Cedarclaw: large dark brown tabby tom with creamier patches and amber eyes

Eveningsky: pale gray she-cat with darker patches and yellow eyes

Hollyshade: dark gray, almost black she-cat with patches of lighter gray and deep green eyes

Cloudbriar: white she-cat with dark brown patches and blue eyes

Sandbreeze: dusty ginger she-cat with faint tabby stripes and green eyes

Mossdapple: light brown she-cat with dapples of dark gray and pale green eyes

Sunshadow: gold she-cat with dark gray splotches and yellow eyes

Apprentices:

Hootpaw: dark brown tabby tom with amber-yellow eyes, Foxtooth's apprentice

Echopaw: very dark gray, almost black, she-cat with yellow eyes, Hollyshade's apprentice

Duskpaw: dusky brown tabby tom with green eyes, Rowanfang's apprentice

Hazepaw: foggy dark gray she-cat with blue eyes, Hawkpelt's apprentice

Briarpaw: dark brown tabby she-cat with a creamy white underbelly and paws and yellow eyes, Sandbreeze's apprentice

Badgerpaw: white tom with dark brown and black stripes and amber eyes, Eggheart's apprentice

Queens:

Applesky: ginger-and-white she-cat with gray paws and amber eyes, mother to Foxtooth's kits: Specklekit, dusty brown she-cat with dark brown flecks and blue eyes; Kitekit, deep gray, almost black tom with yellow paws and yellow eyes; and Dustkit, pale brown tabby tom with one ginger paw and yellow eyes

Snowheart: pure white she-cat with green eyes, expecting Sprucefall's kits

Elders:

Slatefang: dark gray tom with dark brown tabby stripes and yellow eyes

Flintclaw: stony gray tom with blue eyes

Forestleaf: tabby she-cat with green eyes


	3. Final Assessment

**Chapter 1: Final Assessment**

"Wake up! Come on, you can't sleep the day away! You've got an assessment, remember?"

Mothpaw blinked her eyes open blearily. "What is it?" she mumbled groggily. "Is it time for school?"

"School? What are you meowing about?"

As Mothpaw grew more awake, she recognized Bluepaw's mew. _Oh no! _Mothpaw thought in alarm, scrambling to her paws.

The blue-gray she-cat was looking at her with impatience and puzzlement in her yellow eyes. "What is school?" she repeated.

Mothpaw shuffled her paws. "I'm not sure," she admitted. "I was having this weird dream, but I'm forgetting it already."

Bluepaw blinked. "Okay. Well, Brackentail says to come on and eat some fresh-kill already, or else you'll have to do your final assessment tomorrow."

"I'm coming!" Mothpaw exclaimed, grooming bits of moss out of her fur. "I don't want to miss this!"

_**Line break**_

Her belly full of warm vole, Mothpaw swallowed back anxiety as she approached Brackentail. The deputy was conversing with Hazelfern. The young warrior was nodding as Brackentail instructed her.

Mothpaw cleared her throat purposefully.

Brackentail turned around to face his apprentice. He flicked his tail at Hazelfern, dismissing her.

"Good to see you on time today," he meowed, a faint hint of amusement glimmering in his yellow eyes.

Mothpaw's tail twitched. "I've been on time for the past quarter-moon, Brackentail," she informed him.

Brackentail nodded. "I know. Now, are you ready for your final assessment?"

"Would I be here if I wasn't?"

Brackentail snorted. "No. Please stop with the attitude, Mothpaw. I'm just joking, you know."

Mothpaw dipped her head apologetically. "Sorry, Brackentail. I get edgy when I'm nervous."

"You? Nervous?" Brackentail's whiskers twitched.

Mothpaw nodded with a smile. "Yes! I, Mothpaw, am nervous before my final assessment." She leaned close to Brackentail, as if sharing a secret. "Who isn't?"

Brackentail flicked Mothpaw's ear with his ringed gold-and-brown tail playfully. "I must admit, even I was nervous all those moons ago."

Mothpaw feigned shock. "You're not that old!"

Petaltail, the pale brown tabby-and-white she-cat with her pinky-brown tail that she was named for, passed by the mentor and apprentice. "You two get along well," she commented.

Mothpaw's pelt burned with embarrassment. Brackentail, on the other hand, gave his mate a quick lick on the ear. "We'll be out in the forest soon," he meowed. Petaltail nodded and padded to a sunny spot nearby.

Brackentail turned back to Mothpaw. "Let's get to work," he mewed in a businesslike manner. "Your final assessment. You will have a patrol."

Mothpaw forced her neck fur down. "A patrol?"

"Yes. You will be part of Tawnytuft's patrol. Your mission is to hunt for the Clan. Now, this is important. I am not telling the rest of them this important bit of information. _Stay with the patrol. _You must stay with the patrol, but do not try to sway their decisions. If the rest of the patrol wants to hunt solo, let them. Just...stay on guard."

Mothpaw's head was reeling from all this information. "O-okay. Where is, uh, my patrol?"

Petaltail rose from her sunny spot and gathered up a few of the watching cats. Along with Petaltail, they were Nightpaw, his mentor Tawnytuft, Acornpaw, and her mentor Fernflower.

"Remember what I told you?" Brackentail asked. Mothpaw gulped and nodded.

Petaltail gently rasped her tongue over Mothpaw's ear. "Don't worry," she murmured reassuringly. "You'll do fine."

Mothpaw tried to look confident as she led her "patrol" out the bramble tunnel. Immediately Tawnytuft took charge.

"Nightpaw, you'll hunt with me. Acornpaw, are you okay with hunting alone?"

The pale brown tabby she-cat nodded.

"And Mothpaw, you'll pair up with Fernflower. Let's head off."

Mothpaw felt helpless as the groups split up. She looked at Fernflower. Her deep green eyes had a hint of pity in them for Mothpaw.

_I can do this, _Mothpaw told herself.

"The first part of the assessment is hunting in pairs. Where do you think we should hunt?" the dark brown tabby she-cat asked.

Mothpaw thought for a moment. "The old Twoleg nest might be promising," she mewed. "As leaf-fall comes on, some creatures like to shelter there."

"Including foxes," Fernflower added. "A few moons ago, a fox was found living there. It's gone now, but we best be careful."

Mothpaw dipped her head to the older warrior, glad for her experience. As she led Fernflower through the forest, a thought struck her. _Maybe Brackentail was warning me to look out for foxes._

Soon they arrived at the abandoned nest. Immediately Mothpaw heard the rustle of a squirrel in the leaves. It was nibbling daintily on a mushroom. Its eyes darted back and forth, and it occasionally moved quickly to a different spot. Remembering a method for catching nervous prey, Mothpaw signaled for Fernflower to go on the other side of the clearing. While the she-cat worked her way over, Mothpaw found two small twigs and kept them under her paws.

When the squirrel darted near the bush where the warrior was hiding, the dark brown tabby jumped out with a fearsome yowl. Mothpaw balanced on her hind legs with a stick in each claw and hurled them on either side of the clearing. Panicked, the squirrel ran right at her. Mothpaw killed it with a clout to its neck.

Fernflower padded out of hiding. "That was brilliant!" she exclaimed, eyes shining. "I never thought of that!"

Mothpaw purred. "Thanks," she replied. "I wanted to make sure it didn't run away. If you had done it, I would have had my paws free sooner. However, it may have run on a different angle." Mothpaw sized up a tall oak that was nearby. "And it would have gotten away to its nest."

Fernflower looked at her admirably. "It was still very good. Have you ever done that before?"

Mothpaw stared at her paws modestly. "Not really. I was hunting with Bluepaw once, and she bonked into a rock and scared a mouse right in my direction. This is my first time doing it alone."

Fernflower and Mothpaw continued hunting, easily catching two birds, a squirrel, and a mouse. After burying them, Mothpaw opened her jaws slightly to taste the air. "We have to make sure we don't get jumped on," she noted, "but all I can smell is squirrel."

Fernflower sniffed. "You're right, but we would probably notice fox scent..."

Mothpaw froze. "What was that?"

The forest seemed eerily quiet as the she-cats fell silent.

Fernflower turned to Mothpaw. "I didn't hear any—"

A twig snapped in the bush where Fernflower had hidden before.

Mothpaw and Fernflower slowly turned towards the bush, all senses on alert.

Suddenly, something exploded from a bush behind them. Mothpaw whirled around as Fernflower gasped.

The dark brown tabby she-cat was struggling under a different cat. Mothpaw snarled aloud in fury and astonishment as she recognized the cat.

Twigclaw.

"How dare you?" she snarled. "Fernflower's your Clanmate, and so am I!"

Twigclaw stared her directly in the eye and let out a wordless caterwaul.

Suddenly another cat leapt from the original bush. Mothpaw turned around to be instantly smothered by thick gray fur.

When Mothpaw managed to struggle out from underneath the other cat, she yowled as she noticed the black "mask" over his amber eyes.

"Raccoonmask!" she growled. "I thought you were loyal! Have you gone back to your father's Clan? Is ShadowClan more appealing than it seems?"

Raccoonmask looked at her with total surprise and hurt. "I haven't!" he protested. "I'm as loyal to ThunderClan as you are!"

Fernflower had managed to escape from Twigclaw. "Why are you attacking us, then?" she growled. Her claws were unsheathed, and Mothpaw couldn't help but feel sorry for Raccoonmask. Fernflower was a formidable warrior.

"This is your final assessment," he meowed, licking a bleeding paw. "You have to defend yourself against our mock attack. Note the word 'mock'. Fernflower, you don't have a scratch on your pelt. Claws sheathed, if you please. Mothpaw, that was rather unkind of you to make reference to his father."

Mothpaw's tail drooped. "I didn't know that this wasn't real."

Fernflower blinked. "Ready, Mothpaw?" The warrior sheathed her claws.

Mothpaw flicked her tail. "Ready when you are!"

"Attack!" Raccoonmask growled.

He and Twigclaw immediately assumed defensive positions.

"Your move," the pale brown tabby meowed threateningly.

"All right," Mothpaw replied, bunching her haunches. _Which one to take down first? _She leaned to whisper to Fernflower. "I'm taking Raccoonmask." Fernflower nodded.

She leapt at Raccoonmask. He bared his teeth in a friendly way and sidestepped. Mothpaw landed with a thump. Raccoonmask gently swiped his paws down her back. Mothpaw jumped up and fended off his paws with her own.

"I appear to be winning," Raccoonmask purred, giving her a gentle box over the ears.

"Not for long, you don't!" Mothpaw panted, raking her paws down his fluffy chest. Raccoonmask let out a fake yowl of pain and surprise and retaliated with a controlled swipe at Mothpaw. She dodged and darted around the warrior, dealing a blow to his haunches as she passed. As he turned to keep her in his sight, she leapt onto his back and pawed at it in an imitation of clawing. Raccoonmask shook himself to dislodge Mothpaw, and as soon as she landed she darted underneath the tom's belly. She arched her back slightly to catch him off guard, then gently nipped his belly. She ran out as Raccoonmask let himself fall, intending to land on her. _That was close!_

Meanwhile, Twigclaw and Fernflower were on their hind legs, combating with their paws. The two warriors were closely matched in skill, but Twigclaw had the upper paw. He continually swiped at Fernflower, and his hits landed. Despite their sheathed claws and controlled moves, Fernflower couldn't take much more of it.

Mothpaw cast a quick glance at Raccoonmask. He was advancing towards her. He was going to pounce! Mothpaw waited until he was airborne, then dashed out from underneath him, heading for Twigclaw. She heard Raccoonmask's surprised "oof" as he landed, and Fernflower's sigh of relief. Mothpaw crashed into Twigclaw and soon had him underneath her. She planted her paw gently on his neck.

"I win," she purred.

"Let me up!" Raccoonmask grunted from behind her. Mothpaw continued purring. Fernflower must have him in the same position that she had Twigclaw.

"Very good," a voice mewed.

A creamy ginger-and-gold tabby emerged from the undergrowth. Mothpaw and Fernflower let their captives up, and they shook themselves off.

Fernflower dipped her head. "Dawnstar."

The ThunderClan leader was purring. "You did great, both of you. I expected Fernflower to do most of the work, but it was the other way around. Mothpaw, we'll hold your warrior ceremony this evening!"

Mothpaw gave a little hop of excitement. "Yes!"

"However, it was not very nice of you to accuse Raccoonmask of disloyalty," she continued.

Mohtpaw stared at her paws. "I didn't know it wasn't real."

"Don't worry about it," Raccoonmask panted from behind her.

Dawnstar peered behind Mothpaw. "I'm glad to see that you had fun, too," she commented.

Mothpaw turned around. Twigclaw and Raccoonmask were wrestling on the ground in a mock fight. At Dawnstar's mew they broke apart, panting.

"It's good for practice," Raccoonmask meowed defensively, licking a scrap of leaf out of his fur.

Dawnstar turned to Mothpaw. "We'll hold your warrior ceremony this evening."

_**Line break**_

Mothpaw watched as Dawnstar conversed with Brackentail, Fernflower, Raccoonmask, and Twigclaw. She nodded absently as Glowpaw chattered to her.

"Didn't you hear me?" Glowpaw's irritated mew interrupted her thoughts.

"Uh, what?" Mothpaw turned to the pale gold cat. "No, sorry."

Glowpaw flicked an ear, dismissing her mistake. "I said that I chased a fox off of the territory today."

Mothpaw was suddenly more interested. "Oh, cool! Did you get hurt at all?"

Glowpaw shook her head. "I just treaded on a thorn. One question: why did you say 'cool'? It wasn't that cold, after all."

Mothpaw shrugged. "I'm not really sure. It just felt right."

"Let all cats old enough to catch their prey join beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Mothpaw couldn't suppress a wriggle of excitement as the Clan gathered. Her father, Seedflash, sat nearby with a proud look on his face. Leafsky padded out of the nursery, heading for Mothpaw. Mothpaw hastily began grooming herself; she didn't want her mother to dote on her. _Even though I was the only one in my litter. When she has her kits, she'll have other cats to love!_

Leafsky just licked down a tuft of fur that stuck up on Mothpaw's head, then went to sit by her mate. The Clan fell silent.

Dawnstar dismounted from the Highledge and stood in front of Mothpaw. "I, Dawnstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Mothpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Being made a warrior alone made Mothpaw feel as if the whole of StarClan was watching. "I do," she mewed bravely.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Mothpaw, you shall be known as Mothdapple. StarClan honors your skills and your kindness, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

Feeling the weight of the ceremony, Mothdapple licked Dawnstar's shoulder as the leader rested her muzzle on the new warrior's head. Dawnstar stepped back.

"Congratulations, Mothdapple."

"Mothdapple! Mothdapple!" The whole of ThunderClan yowled her new name to the stars twinkling above.

And they seemed to be celebrating, too, as they glittered in the darkening sky.

**Sob...that made me cry. As soon as I typed 'Mothpaw, you shall be known as Mothdapple', I started crying. Almost. I got a lump in my throat. Since this is a human-to-cat story, I really feel like I'm in the story. I'm surprised I didn't make Mothdapple burst into tears. Just kidding!**

**Before you click the happy review button, I have one thing to say. I was listening to iTunes while I wrote this, and there is a perfect song for the feel of the ceremony. On YouTube, it's called "Greatest Battle Music of All Times: Dream Chasers". Listening to this helped me not cry, because it took my mind off of the magnitude of the situation.**

**Please review! Thanks to my reviewers! Specifically Lightningstar of Leafclan and Momstar! My first two reviewers! :D And thanks to Phantomfur and Goldenstar!**

**~Mothy**


	4. A Mysterious Scene

**Chapter 2: A Mysterious Scene**

In a long white corridor, a man, a tall boy, and a shorter girl stood restlessly.

A door opened, and a dark-haired woman emerged.

"Is she awake yet?" the girl asked.

The woman shook her head. "Not yet," she replied, "but they saw a lot of brain activity last evening."

The tall boy heaved a sigh. "I wish she was back home with us."

The girl sniffed. "I miss her."

The man rubbed the girl's head. "So do I."

**Wow, what is this all about? Please review!**


	5. The Visit

**Chapter 3: The Visit**

**My brother accidentally deleted the last chapter, most of this chapter, and the beginning of the next chapter, so this is going to be different than the original chapter. -_-" But I forgave him. :) I don't have a limit of 490 times to forgive! Say it in the review if you recognize that number! Hehe. "For hundred an' ninedy!" At least it let me do some editing/condensing. Enjoy. Hehe... "We are the grapes of wrath, we never take a bath!" Oh, just read! :)**

Mothdapple sat outside the camp, feeling the cold night air sink into her skin. Her pelt hadn't grown thick enough to keep out the leaf-fall breezes, at least during the night.

_Guard the camp, _Brackentail had told her. _If you hear any noises, don't hesitate to call, "Who's there?" It might be some cat coming back from the dirtplace, or it might be a night animal of some sort. It's better to startle a skunk than to set yourself up for an ambush. Or not._

In response to this, Mothdapple had reminded him that skunks rarely ventured onto Clan territory, but she'd keep a lookout.

Mothdapple stifled a yawn. The final assessment had been tiring. _Stay awake, _she reminded herself. Mothdapple stood up and arched her back in a stretch, stifling another yawn.

She heard a rustle in the undergrowth. All of her senses woke up, and she sniffed the air. She smelled shrew, but she wanted to be sure.

"Who's there?" she called.

The rustling intensified with a startled squeak. She listened as the shrew retreated into the forest.

_There, _she thought in satisfaction. _My first intruder scared off. _She let out a soft _mrrow _of laughter.

She stiffened as she heard a twig snap. _That's one persistent shrew. _"Who's there?" she called, rolling her eyes at herself. _I'm yelling at a shrew at moonhigh._

There was no reply, not even a squeal. Mothdapple tasted the air and immediately became alert as she smelled cat. Her heart sped up. _A real intruder. Not any of the Clans around here. A loner, perhaps?_

"Friend or foe?" she meowed. _Now, how do I know that phrase?_

"Friend," a soft mew called back. Mothdapple's neck hair rose.

"Come where I can see you!" the young warrior ordered.

A cat emerged from a bush with surprising noiselessness. It was a very pale gray she-cat with blue eyes. But her most striking feature was her fur. She was glowing! Not a lot, but enough to be noticed.

"Who are you?" Mothdapple growled.

"I am a friend."

Mothdapple snorted. "We already established that fact. Now, who are you?"

The she-cat blinked. "You're a new ThunderClan warrior. _You _tell me who I am."

Mothdapple tasted the she-cat's scent, then her frustration spilled over. "You don't smell like any Clan! You smell like the pines, but you don't have any ShadowClan reek."

"That is correct. I am ShadowClan."

Mothdapple's fur fluffed up and her claws slid out. "Why are you so calm in the middle of ThunderClan territory, then?"

"I used to be ShadowClan," the she-cat explained. "I am now ShadowClan as well as—"

"StarClan," Mothdapple finished in a whisper.

"Precisely."

Mothdapple sheathed her claws. "Who are you?"

"If you must know, I am Featherflight. I have something important to tell you."

Mothdapple snorted. "Is is some amazing prophecy about me?" _Oops, that might have been rude. _"Sorry, but..."

The she-cat blinked in offense. "Meet me at the Twoleg nest at sunhigh tomorrow."

She padded into the forest and disappeared into the darkness.

_Line break_

The next day, Mothdapple slept in—_slept in?_—and awoke to sunlight shining into her eyes through a gap in the top of the den. _Ugh. That's bright._

She shook the moss out of her fur and padded out of the den. Poppylight was lying in a patch of sunlight on the stone. The pale brown she-cat's gray dapples were quite obvious in the light.

"Morning," Mothdapple meowed cheerfully to the elder.

"Good morning," Poppylight greeted the new warrior, her blue eyes twinkling. "It's almost sunhigh. I'm just waiting for the hunting patrol to come back with some fresh-kill for this old she-cat. How did guard duty go last night?"

Mothdapple shrugged, hiding her alarm. "Pretty well. I scared off a shrew that was invading our territory." _Almost sunhigh? Oh dear._

Poppylight purred a laugh that ended in a fit of coughing. "That's good to hear," she rasped. She gave a spluttering clear of her throat.

The strong scent of fresh-kill hit Mothdapple's nose. Saliva pooled in her jaws as Molepaw, Dappleheart, Bushfall, and Twigclaw padded into the camp loaded with fresh-kill. She wrinkled her nose at the faintly bitter scent of...! She pinpointed the smell to the large bird that Molepaw was dragging by a wing. It had smooth striped feathers, a hooked beak, and vicious-looking talons.

Smokefang emerged from the elder's den. The dark gray tabby was even older than Poppylight. His dark yellow eyes widened, and he padded stiffly over to Molepaw, who was depositing the bird on the fresh-kill pile.

"Did you catch that, Mousepaw?" the elder rasped.

"I'm Molepaw. Yes, I caught this! It was trying to get at the stash of prey underneath a bush, and I killed it."

Smokefang gave a rusty purr. "That's good to hear. It's great to see young cats with skill." He gave the bird a sniff. "This is a healthy young hawk. It may taste a little bitter, but it's edible." He sank his teeth into it and dragged it over to Poppylight, who refused with a shake of her head and fetched a vole to eat with her denmate.

Mothdapple pushed her way through the crowd that had gathered and snatched up a fat squirrel. She took it to a clear spot to eat it. It was fat from eating in preparation for leaf-bare. Mothdapple attempted to gulp it down, but she found herself eating slowly, enjoying every bite. _This is a _very _good squirrel. _It was juicy and fat.

As she was giving herself a thorough grooming after her meal, Nightpaw approached her. "Would you like to go for a walk with me?" he asked shyly.

Mothdapple shrugged. "Okay, I guess." _He seems kind of desperate._

The smoky gray tom's amber eyes lit up. "Great!"

As Nightpaw and Mothdapple padded through the bramble tunnel and into the forest, Nightpaw edged closer to her. By the time that they were near the lakeshore, his fur was brushing hers.

Nightpaw sat down. "Let's sit for a bit."

"Tired already?" Mothdapple meowed teasingly.

"No. I just wanted to...enjoy the view. And your company."

"What?" Mothdapple asked.

Nightpaw got a faraway look in his eyes. "Do you remember when you first arrived at ThunderClan?"

Mothdapple shook her head. "Not really."

"It was a leaf-fall night. You seemed to just drop out of the sky outside of the camp. You said you couldn't remember anything about how you got there. You were six moons old, and I was five moons. We were made apprentices at the same time. Now you're a warrior."

Mothdapple felt like scooting away. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Nightpaw shook his head. "No, not at all. I...I've always admired you, Mothdapple. You're beautiful and smart and skilled..."

Mothdapple gave a quick and slight dip of her head. "Do you have a point?"

"I say I admire you, but it's a bit more than that..."

Mothdapple's heart quickened. "What are you saying?"

Nightpaw whispered his next words so quietly that Mothdapple had to lean in to hear. "I think I love you, Mothdapple."

Mothdapple flinched. Nightpaw attempted to twine his tail around hers, but Mothdapple leapt away. _This doesn't feel right at all!_

"What?" Nightpaw asked, puzzled.

"T-this doesn't feel right, Nightpaw. You're an apprentice, and I'm a warrior..." _I don't know what it is, but something's majorly wrong here! I'm a ThunderClan warrior—I can have a mate—but what is this feeling? I don't think I'm too young...but I am, somehow._

Nightpaw's meow was scathing. "Is that it? Just our ages? You're only a moon older than me. What's wrong with us being mates? After I become a warrior, of course."

"Nightpaw!"

An angry snarl made Nightpaw jump. He looked around wildly. "T-that might be Tawnytuft," he stammered. He scurried away.

A pale gray she-cat emerged from a bush. "You got distracted," she told the warrior, shaking her head.

Mothdapple's pelt burned. "I guess so," she muttered. _I've been scolded like that before...but not recently at all._

Featherflight sat down in a patch of grass and motioned for Mothdapple to sit next to her.

"Thanks for helping me out back there," Mothdapple meowed, dipping her head to the she-cat in a show of respect. _This cat deserves authority._

Featherflight blinked at Mothdapple's gesture with surprised pleasure. The warrior settled down, and Featherflight began to speak.

"Do you know why I wanted to see you?"

"To tell me something?" Mothdapple guessed.

"What kind of something?"

Mothdapple gave a small sigh. "I won't know unless you tell me."

Featherflight pawed at a sharp piece of bracken that was digging into her paw. "You heard what Nightpaw said about how you came to ThunderClan. You might not even be Clanborn. Or cat-born, for that matter."

Mothdapple's heart sped up. "W-what do you mean?"

Featherflight's blue eyes gazed directly into Mothdapple's amber-yellow ones. "Remember, Mothdapple. Have you thought something or said something that you don't know how you know? What is school? What is the phrase 'friend or foe'?"

Mothdapple swallowed hard. "Y-yes..."

"Do you want to know how you know these things?"

Mothdapple blinked rapidly several times. "Yes..." She trailed off and nodded.

"You are not a cat, Mothdapple. You are a human."


	6. The Reason

**Chapter 4: The Reason**

_Refresher of where we left off:_

_Featherflight's blue eyes gazed directly into Mothdapple's amber-yellow ones. "Remember, Mothdapple. Have you thought something or said something that you don't know how you know? What is school? What is the phrase 'friend or foe'?"_

_Mothdapple swallowed hard. "Y-yes..."_

"_Do you want to know how you know these things?"_

_Mothdapple blinked rapidly several times. "Yes..." She trailed off and nodded._

"_You are not a cat, Mothdapple. You are a human."_

.

"H-human!" Mothdapple staggered to her paws. "Human!" She stumbled away a few paces, then whipped around to glare at Featherflight. "You're _nuts! _Absolutely insane! What are you talking about? What am _I _talking about?"

"You know it's true, Mothdapple." The she-cat was calm. "You are not a cat. _You are a human._"

"I appear to be a cat at the moment!" she snarled fiercely. "I have ears, a tail, and fur, among other things!"

"Mothdapple, you are a human. Whether you like it or not, that's the way it is."

"Well, why does it have to be that way?"

The she-cat tipped her head to one side. "I'm just delivering a message."

Mothdapple snorted. "Oh, really? From who?"

"From myself."

Mothdapple gritted her teeth. "You're not making any sense!" she growled.

"Well, I'm forming sentences using verbs and the like!"

The dappled golden cat snorted. "Grammar! Well, 'from myself' isn't a sentence, it's a fragment!"

"I'm just trying to tell you something! Something very important!"

Mothdapple thrust her face into Featherflight's. "I don't think it's true!" she snarled.

"Well, it is!"

"Says who?"

Featherflight gave a small, sharp nod and puffed out a short breath through her nose. She roughly shoved Mothdapple away and rose to her paws.

"Mothdapple," she meowed with fierce authority, "you are a human. You can't deny it. You know words and expressions that no cat would know. To any Clan cat, 'grammar' would be a nonsense word. Even 'human' is an unused term. The evidence is against you. What can you say?"

Mothdapple stalked a few paces away and stood there with her back to the she-cat. She breathed through her teeth for a few moments, fuming. Featherflight watched her through narrowed eyes.

Finally Mothdapple's shoulders sagged in resignation and she faced the other cat. "Fine," she sighed. "I am a human, aren't I?"

Featherflight nodded. "Yes. You are a human."

Mothdapple sat down on her haunches, putting her frustration into that one gesture. "But how is that possible?"

Featherflight sat next to her. "It's quite simple. You were a human. Now you are a cat."

Mothdapple suppressed a snort. "You make it sound so simple."

"Oh, but it is. The only thing you should be thinking hard about is _why _that happened."

Mothdapple shook her head. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. If I was a human, what kind of human was I?"

Featherflight flicked an ear. "That's an easy question. I'm just going to say one thing. I'm sure you remember, right, Julie?"

The shock of that one word hit Mothdapple like being plunged into cold water. It all came rushing back to her. Her FanFiction account. Her house, her cats, the new puppy that her family had received on her recent birthday. Typing at the computer. Her favorite song, _Witch Doctor_. Goldenstar13, her best friend on FanFiction. Her family. The church. It was all there. How could she have forgotten? And the memory that burned in her mind was that visit at midnight by Featherflight herself.

Mothdapple's mind was reeling. She was glad that she was sitting down; she felt like she might collapse. "Julie..." she whispered to herself. "I am Julie." She heaved a deep sigh and blinked slowly.

Featherflight gave a nod with her head to one side. "_Now _we remember!"

Mothdapple flicked her tail. "Who's _we_, Featherflight?" She smiled and shook her head. "I know, it's just a figure of speech. What were you talking about again?"

Featherflight exhaled through her nose. "You can be aggravating, you know that?"

"Hey, stop talking like me!"

Featherflight's eyes stared upward. "Oh, boy."

Mothdapple sighed, but she was beaming. "I'll try to act like my awesome mature self. As you were saying?"

Featherflight gave a massive sigh, but resumed speaking.

"Now that we've established your human self, you want to know why you are here."

Mothdapple cut in. "I do?"

Featherflight gave her a look. "Yes, you do. Now stop interrupting me."

"I only did it once!" Mothdapple protested.

"That was twice. _As I was saying_, the question is, 'why are you here?' The answer is that this is a test."

"A test?"

"Will you stop that, please? Yes, this is a test."

Mothdapple opened her mouth to comment but thought otherwise and closed it slowly as Featherflight continued.

"I want you to stay sharp. As a human, you didn't have much life-risking opportunities to use the skills you have."

Mothdapple raised her eyebrows, but she didn't have any. "This is life-risking?"

"Of course, you mouse-brain!" Featherflight snapped. "You're defending your Clan! Now, can I explain without you interrupting me? Please?"

"Okay," Mothdapple mewed cheerily.

"Great StarClan!" Featherflight muttered.

"I'm just really excited, because I'm a human in a cat's body, and it's really awesome! And you're trying to tell me something, and I just don't feel like listening, 'cause I'm too excited. But I'll try to."

"Thank you." Featherflight sighed in relief and began to speak again.

"You were once a human. Now you are a cat. Why? You are taking a test to keep your skills sharp. The test is this. You were turned into a cat. Your mother, father, sister, and brother have also been transformed. Your mission is to find them and go with them to the Moonpool. Once there, you will all become human again and be returned to your home."

Mothdapple was actually quiet for a few moments. "Wow," she breathed. "I can't believe it. Actually, I can, since I'm a cat now. Are my cats in the Clans, too?"

"Sandy and Misty? No. As a matter of fact, they…oh, never mind."

"What?"

"Never mind. Your family is scattered throughout the different Clans. Your mission is to find them. Do you understand?"

"Yup."

A relieved smile appeared on Featherflight's face. "That's good to hear."

**Hehe. Please review! I ask you that all the time...I'm glad you do! It interested me that you guys/girls were so intrigued by Nightpaw's revelation!**


	7. The Gathering

**Chapter 5: The Gathering**

Mothdapple had been a good warrior for the next half moon after Featherflight's revelation. Sure, she was a bit absentminded and somewhat unsure of herself, but she had gained back her confidence as a cat soon after.

She had been chosen to go to the Gathering. Mothdapple was excited for more than one reason. Now she could ask around and see if any other cats had appeared outside of their Clan or knew words that they shouldn't know.

Mothdapple followed Dappleheart as the Clan prepared to cross the tree bridge leading to the Gathering island. She had to force her mind off of her mission as she cross the bridge. She didn't want a soaking, especially on a chilly leaf-fall night.

She scanned the clearing as her Clan spread out, mingling with the other Clans. Smokefang headed for a group of elders. Poppylight had stayed behind; Rainlight was close to having her kits, and the former queen would know what to do with Larchberry attending the Gathering. Stormpelt had also stayed behind. He was nervous for his mate. Nightpaw had come, and he avoided Mothdapple completely as he stalked towards a pale silvery-blue she-cat, obviously RiverClan. Mothdapple forced him out of her mind as she continued to look around.

A jet black ShadowClan tom was conversing with an elder from RiverClan. The tom seemed interested in what the elder, Timberfall, was telling him. Mothdapple kept watching. The tom seemed familiar...but not quite. She had met him before, during a border skirmish, but he had been an apprentice, and she didn't remember his name.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Nightpaw's dark gray form. He was still with that RiverClan apprentice, but he was watching her. Mothdapple heard his tail thrash in the pine needles. Shock coursed through her when she realized why Nightpaw was angry. She was not in love with this ShadowClan tom! But, of course, Nightpaw didn't know that. Feeling guilty for some reason, Mothdapple turned away from the tom. Nightpaw shot her a scorching glare, but Swiftstar's yowl from his branch on the tree stopped Nightpaw from doing anything else.

"We gather under the gaze of Silverpelt," the old WindClan leader rasped, "to meet in peace as our ancestors have instructed us to do at every full moon. I, Swiftstar, will give WindClan's news first. Our Clan is doing well. The rabbits are running, and their meat is tough, but our Clan is managing well."

The very pale brown tom stopped speaking and looked down at a ginger-brown tabby tom on a lower branch. Droughtstar of RiverClan gazed down at the gathered Clans and began to speak.

"RiverClan is doing excellently. While other Clans may have trouble getting enough fresh-kill—"

Despite the tom's glance at Swiftstar, the old leader barely reacted.

"—RiverClan is well-fed. Flowerlight gave birth to her kits. They are named Streamkit, Fishkit, and Spottedkit."

Everyone murmured congratulations. Mothdapple noticed a tortoiseshell-and-white tom sitting on a root of the tree gazing mournfully at nothing. This tom was Spottedheart, the deputy of ShadowClan, and he and Flowerlight had been in love. It hadn't worked out, and Flowerlight had taken a RiverClan mate. Mothdapple pitied Spottedheart. Flowerlight had obviously named one of her kits after him.

After the Clans quieted down, Droughtstar continued. "RiverClan has no other news."

On a higher branch, Dawnstar's eyes glowed in the shadows. "ThunderClan is doing well. We have a new warrior—Mothdapple."

Mothdapple had forgotten that this would be her first Gathering as a warrior! The members of the other Clans called out her name, and Mothdapple ducked her head. Nightpaw was silent, but that didn't bother her very much.

"ThunderClan has no other news."

Lastly, a large, longhaired pale gold tom on a branch adjacent to Dawnstar's spoke. This was Yellowstar. "ShadowClan is faring well," he began. "The lizards and frogs are leaving for leaf-bare, but we can manage on the other prey in the pines. The kittypets in the Twoleg nest are leaving ShadowClan alone as the cold weather comes. ShadowClan has no other news."

"WindClan will be leaving," Swiftstar called. The band of WindClan cats left the clearing as one at his call, with him following close after.

Dawnstar, Droughtstar, and Yellowstar came down from their branches. The remaining Clans gathered into small groups to converse. Mothdapple headed for the jet black ShadowClan tom. He was talking with a ginger and gray tom. His sky gray eyes sparked.

"Those scrawny WindClan cats, scurrying to their nests. Their pelts are so thin, they can't stand to be out for long. Serves them right, living on the moor."

The jet black tom looked somewhat uncomfortable. "Okay, Hawkpelt."

Hawkpelt padded off with a shrug. The tom turned around. Surprise lit in his blue eyes as he saw Mothdapple.

"...Hey, aren't you Mothdapple? The new ThunderClan warrior? Um, great job on becoming a warrior! I'm Ravenshadow."

"Hi, Ravenshadow." This tom was a little odd, but incredibly familiar.

"Hi, Mothdapple. I'm a ShadowClan cat, but you can probably tell from my scent, right? Okay, uh, do you need something?"

Mothdapple blinked. She hadn't anticipated actually talking to this tom. "Do _you _need something?" she countered.

The tom lashed his tail once. "You came over to me!"

"S-sorry!" Mothdapple's pelt burned. This was so awkward. She felt like there was a bug crawling around in her fur.

"So, uh, how are things in ThunderClan?" Ravenshadow shuffled his paws.

"Good, thanks." She had to get herself together! But there was this terrible itch on her neck. Maybe she had picked up a flea somewhere. This situation was awkward enough already without this itch...!

"That was Hawkpelt. He's a senior warrior. He doesn't have good opinions on the other Clans, and—"

Mothdapple couldn't stand it any longer. She lifted a hind leg and scratched her itchy spot vigorously. The flea flew through the air and landed on Ravenshadow's ear. The tom yowled in surprise and pawed at his ear. He rooted through the fur on his paw and crunched the flea between his teeth.

Mothdapple glanced around wildly. Had anyone else seen? This was horrible!

"I'm...I'm sorry...!" The words seemed to stick in her throat.

Ravenshadow spat out the remains of the flea and flicked his tail. "It's okay, it's okay! Really, it's okay!"

"G-good!" Mothdapple was still checking if anyone else had seen. Glancing behind her, she caught the gaze of Mossdapple of ShadowClan. The she-cat blinked her pale green eyes sympathetically. Two ShadowClan apprentices next to her were giggling, but Mossdapple flicked her tail over their ears. They scurried away.

When Mothdapple turned back around, Ravenshadow was nowhere to be seen. Mossdapple came around and sat on her haunches.

"Hello, Mothdapple," she mewed. "That was my son, Ravenshadow. Don't worry about that. He's not the type to hold grudges—especially against pretty she-cats such as yourself."

Mothdapple stared at her paws. Why did everyone jump to conclusions like that? "Your name is similar to mine," she replied, intentionally changing the subject. "If we were in the same Clan, we might get mixed up."

"True," Mossdapple purred.

"ShadowClan! We're leaving!"

Yellowstar's yowl made Mossdapple turn her head. "I've got to go," Mossdapple meowed. "Congratulations on becoming a warrior!"

Soon after ShadowClan left, Droughtstar and Dawnstar called their Clans to leave. Mothdapple couldn't get Ravenshadow out of her mind as the Clans broke up.

**Ravenshadow...who is he? Is he important? Keep on reading and reviewing!**


End file.
